


Off to Carolina

by valravnsown



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valravnsown/pseuds/valravnsown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, nothing goes right for Adam and Kurt as they travel to North Carolina for Mercedes' wedding, and then everything does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to Carolina

Since they arrived in Charlotte for Mercedes’ wedding (hosted there so her ailing Great-grandmother would be able to attend) nothing went smoothly for Kurt and Adam. They had been delayed in their connection in Washington’s Reagan Airport and when then finally landed in North Carolina at ten in the evening, Adam’s bag (the one with all of his toiletries) didn’t arrive with them. They left their names, the hotel they were staying in, and grabbed a taxi (which doubtless overcharged them), but they were too tired to care. Check in at the hotel was also a hassle, and by the time everything was finally taken care of, all the men could do was strip to their underwear and fall asleep.

The day before the wedding was also a trial. Blaine had been invited, a friend of the groom, and he wouldn’t stop making passes at Kurt, no matter how many times he was reminded that Kurt has long since moved past him. Apparently turning down a marriage proposal wasn’t a clear enough ‘no.’ It took Tina threatening him in Cantonese for Blaine to back off. Adam had never been so grateful for Tina’s ability to be scary when needed. The rehearsal dinner itself was mostly smooth, until Rachel had an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients in the salad she had ordered. That led to Kurt, Adam, and Finn spending the rest of the night in the emergency room. Adam was the first one to sleep of the three, and it was only with his head on Kurt’s lap that he was able to find a comfortable position. 

The day of the wedding itself though, everything went smoothly. Traffic for the half hour drive from Charlotte to Davidson was incredibly light. When Mercedes walked down the aisle to Sam, she was smiling like had won the lottery. So was he. Adam looked with pride at his boyfriend who stood among the bride’s party (composed of Kurt as the bro-of-honor, Quinn, one of Mercedes’ back up singers from her LA band, and Unique). When the bride and groom exchanged vows, Adam cried silently along with Kurt.

The reception afterwards was also wondrously smooth. Blaine was too busy flirting with the bar tender to bother anyone and after the first dance of bride and groom, Kurt and Adam spun with each other on the dance floor. Adam’s hands drifted towards his lover’s rear end and felt a lump in the back pocket. He had a puzzled look on his face as Kurt blushed scarlet, but dropped to one knee and pulled out a simple black box. Adam didn’t use words to answer, merely slipped the half eternity band around his finger, and kissed his fiancé. The applause, the sounds of the wedding, all were lost as Kurt whispered words of love in his ear.


End file.
